Piezo actuators in the form of piezoelectric low-voltage actuators, which are constructed in multi-layer design, are the current state of the art for generating forces in a highly dynamic manner. The working capability and therefore also the force capability are substantially determined by the volume of the piezo actuators which is subject to limits determined by the process. Forces which can typically be generated are of the order of magnitude of just a few kN.
Although higher forces can be achieved with piezo actuators in the form of the known high-voltage actuators which, on account of being constructed from discrete piezo discs, can be made significantly larger than piezoelectric low-voltage actuators, no spatial resolution can be achieved with these. Also, the high operating voltage does not allow them to be used in the harsh environment of mechanical engineering.
As relatively sensitive electro-ceramic materials are involved where piezo actuators are concerned, these cannot be used for the field of application according to the invention without further structural measures. Simply assembling several piezo actuators on one voltage source leads to uncontrolled electrical states (hot spots, serial failures due to the domino effect etc.).